Crazy Ponnie's Revenge
by paintyourwings
Summary: A new's report interrupted a movie that Tori and her friends were watching, the report was shocking but yet Tori was pleased by the news. But little did she knew, the next day weird things were happening at the school. Crazy Ponnie was finally getting revenge on Tori Vega, from when Tori had her arrested and now she's 'haunting' Hollywood arts.


Author's note; Usually, I'm not one for writing fanfic's for Nick show's but this fun idea poped into my head after watching the Crazy Ponnie which is now my favorite Victorious episode. This pretty much take's place, after Crazy Ponnie but - Crazy Ponnie is now seeking revenge on Tori Vega. I was told, alot of people on here will get angry if they don't see any Bade(Beck/Jade) moments but this is mostly focusing around Tori, and her friends dealing with the crazy loon on Halloween at Hollywood Arts.

It's been a few month's since Tori had met a new friend, who was shy and would always disappear when ever Tori would introduce her, to her friends; but what Tori found out later on, is her friend was a crazy loon who got kicked out of Hollywood Art's. Tori's plan for getting rid of Ponnie was a success, but little did they know Ponnie was the one driving the police car on their way home. Our setting takes place, at the Vega's it was the night before Halloween and Tori was spending it, watching a scary movie with Andre,Robbie, and Cat while Beck and Jade were out some where. Even if Jade did enjoy horror movies, and scary thing's but she went to a Haunted house with Beck. The light's were off in the Vega home, as the only thing that lit up the room was the TV with the movie playing. Trina had been up in her room blasting music trying to sing, along to the joke is on you but it didn't seem to bother the other's down stair's.

Trina got frustrated as no one was bothering to hear her sing, since she loved to be the center of attention even if she had an obnoxious way of doing it. She left her room using the remote on her dresser to turn the music off, and made her way quietly down the stair's noticing the movie on the TV as she could hear cat speaking. "Don't go in the basement, don't go in the basement!" Cat said with a squeak, Trina had a fun plan to give her sister and her friends a fright. She quietly crept up, behind them as they continued to focus on the movie while she counted down with her finger's while letting out one loud scream. Robbie, Cat,Andre, and Tori must of jumped at least a mile, from Trina's prank. "Why would you do that?" Tori questioned her sister in an annoyed tone. "Isn't that the whole point of a scary movie?" Trina questioned. "Kind of, but we're suppose to scream at the movie, not by having someone scare us." Andre mentioned. "Got to admit, it was kinda fun." Robbe said catching his breath. "Fun? You nearly had a heart attack, you fool." Rex said rudely.

"One time, when my brother got scared he coughed up something he shouldn't of been eating." Cat finally spoke out, they gave her an odd look and Tori could picture it now. If Jade, or Beck were here Jade would be glaring at Cat and Beck would be giving an odd yet confused look. Tori was use to Cat's stories, especially one's about her brother eating something he shouldn't of been eating. The awkward silence, was suddenly interrupted by a breaking new's announcement which happened in the middle of their movie. "We have breaking news. A young teen named Ponnie was recently found dead, you may know her as Crazy Ponnie." The new's caster said as Tori just spat her soda out as if, she was doing one of those comedy routine's. "You may remember our one investigation about Crazy Ponnie harrassing Tori Vega at her school, making her think she was crazy." the announcer added as everyone was just in shock about the whole situation but Tori was more excited than in shock; "How did she die?" Cat questioned as her question was soon answered. "While Crazy Ponnie was doing some, probation work she ended up stealing a car at full speed turning it into a wild police chase; the car crashed into a tree as you can see right here, Ponnie didn't make it out alive." The announcer explained at the scene of the crime.

"YES! YES! YES! YES!" Tori said as she jumped up from the couch doing a-little happy dance, she knew it was wrong to be glad about someone's passing in a tragic accident; but in this case, she didn't have to deal with Ponnie anymore. The breaking new's went back to their movie, as Trina took a seat next to Cat joining in on the movie fun. The film was soon over, as the Vega home was now quiet. Tori was getting ready for bed, for a fresh new day at Hollywood arts she fell asleep with a smile on her face knowing her stalker was dead. But, there was more to the story than just the accident and Tori's new day would soon turn into one big nightmare for her and her friends. It was soon a new day as Tori arrived into Hollywood arts;she could hear conversation's every where, as people were gossiping about something. "Tori, I heard about Ponnie on the new's last night. Too bad she won't be stalking you, any more." Jade said in a cold tone of voice. Tori just glared at Jade as Beck just shook his head.

"Very funny... but I am GLAD she is dead,I don't care what people say about my opinion either." Tori responded making her way to the locker as Cat ran up to her with excitment. "Tori, Tori... did you hear the new's?" Cat said not realizing Tori had just arrived into school. "What new's?" Tori questioned this day couldn't get any better. "There's going to be a Halloween bash at the school later tonight, and we're doing a duet." Cat explained "That's not the best part, Sikowitz is in charge giving us all a job - and Jade's in charge of the haunted house." Cat added. Jade's face lit up with glee knowing she could scare a few people or more, depending how scary she can make the house. Till an announcement suddenly, caught their attention as a roar of thunder shook up the school. "Attention students, there's a thunder storm on it's way. We ask all, students to remain in ONE class room today. We ask all teacher's to put, their lesson's on hold just incase this storm get's to sever." Helen announced over the loud speaker; "Helen there's some paper's that need to be cleaned up." one of,the subsitute teacher's said; "That is not my job." Helen said over the loud speaker as the student's let out a laugh knowing that was her phrase, from a hit sitcom she was on when she was a little girl.

"Come on, we'll be late." Andre said as he played the correct note's of the piano on his locker putting his books away, as they made their way to Sikowitz's class room the power was cut off by lightning as more thunder shook the school. Tori took out her pear phone turning on, the built in flashlight but something caught the corner of her eye as she walked by the janitor's closet, it can't be... she was... well, dead.. But Tori just shrugged it off thinking she may have still been paranoid about Ponnie. "Tori what is it?" Andre questioned looking in the janitor's closet behind her. "Thought I saw someone in there.." Tori said, she didn't want to make her friends to think she was going crazy yet again. "Come on, let's go." Andre said as they arrived at Sikowitz's class taking thier proper seat's in the music room. "We will NOT be doing any school work today, from Helen's announcement due to the sever storm. Instead we will be watching a movie. I had Sinjin help me out with a cordless projector and a battery charger for my laptop so we'll be spending the entire class watching a movie every hour depending how long it is." Sikowitz explained.

The class was pleased, especially with it being Halloween doing no school work would be a fun day. "What movie?" Andre asked. "Glad you asked that, it's one you should be familiar with. The Tower Of Terror!" Sikowitz mentioned the movie as he could see smiling face's as if they haven't watched it in along time. "I use to love that movie! It was a Vega tradition, along with Halloweentown." Tori mentioned. "Puhlease those aren't scary..." Jade said rolling her eye's. As Cat noticed something at the next lightning flash, letting out a loud scream causing Sikowitz to drop the DVD as the class put their whole attention to Cat, till Andre spoke out. "The movie didn't start yet?" he questioned. "I know... just practicing, see I scared Sikowitz." Cat said following by a giggle. Everyone looked at Cat curiously, as Beck had that same odd yet confused look Tori pictured last night when Cat said something about her picked up the DVD that Sikowitz had dropped from getting scared easily, from Cat's scream; he put the DVD into the computer, as he used a USB cable to plug the projector into the computer.

Sikowitz ran on to the stage jumping up to pull the screen down, while Sinjin turned on the projector. DCOM commercial's played, as Sikowitz fastforwarded till the home screen poped up showing a young Kristen Dunst with her on screen father; "Hey Sikowitz, someone's at the door." Jade pointed out noticing someone peering inside the class room. "Go see who it is, but don't wander off. Take Tori and Cat with you." Sikowitz asked giving them hall pass' "Fine come on." Jade said as the other's got up following her out the door, they turned on their pear phones activating the flashlight app. There was not a soul around in the school it was rather spooky. As Tori came around one of the corner's she let out a scream, as Trina spooked her. "Trina, was it you that peered into Sikowitz's class?" Tori questioned. "No, I was on my way to the bathroom." Trina mentioned as she went off. Jade could hear a piano being played, as if someone was trying to get into Andre's locker; she shined her phone noticing someone as they took off quickly. "HEY! WAIT UP." Jade shouted, the shouting caught Cat and Tori's attention as they ran off after Jade.

The three finally met up as what ever Jade was chasing after, seemed to have disappeared. "Tori this may sound crazy coming from me, but I think Ponnie has returned from the dead." Jade mentioned catching her breath, Tori couldn't believe it... she wasn't seeing things earlier, nor was Cat even but there's not enough proof that it is Ponnie. Little did they know, Ponnie faked her own death by crawling out of the car. "This is NOT good, if it is her we have to stay out of class till we get proof." Tori mentioned. "I'm scared, that's what I screamed about in the class room.." Cat mentioned.


End file.
